Resurrection
by erasemyaccount
Summary: Suite de Révélation. Je suis nulle pour faire un résumé interessant alors contentez vous de lire et de me donner vos impressions.
1. Chapitre 1

Résurrection

_Prologue_

_Quelques fois, il est de notre devoir de faire un choix. Même si ce choix menace notre vie. Même si ce choix risque de tout changer. _

_Même si des êtres chers disparaitrons. Chacun son rêve. Je vais réaliser le mien. Enfin! Chacun son tour._

_Mais je vous aimerais toujours, vous qui êtes là depuis l'aube de ma nouvelle existence, quoi qu'il advienne. _

Chapitre 1

Je venais de me réveiller.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le verbe « se réveiller » ne faisait plus partie de mon langage, à part évidemment pour parler de Renesmée -en effet, les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir- et je sentis qu'il y avait un problème.

L'odeur qui chatouilla mes narines me parut incomplète. Je ne parvenais à déterminer le nom de certains arômes, la principale raison était que je ne les sentais pas.

Malgré mon odorat qui avait apparemment beaucoup diminué, ma vision était brouillée. Je voyais comme dans un vieux film, résolution minimum.

Et là, je commençais à paniquer. Je n'étais plus un vampire. Et, j'étais au beau milieu d'une clairière que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Et mon coeur battait. Ses battements dans ma poitrine me parurent intolérables. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça.

Ma soif avait laissé place à ma faim. J'avais FAIM.

Oh mon dieu, j'étais HUMAINE à nouveau. Je me levai d'un bond et manquais de tomber. _Comme avant._

Je hurlais à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Où était Edward ? Où étaient ils tous ? Où étais je moi même ?

Comment ?

Cette question me taraudais l'esprit.

-Comment? Comment ? Comment ? COMMENT ? COMMENT ?

Je criai. Ma gorge me faisait mal, mais pas de la façon au quelle je m'étais habituée. Je m'incitais au calme et tentais de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Respire, Bella. Un. Deux. Tr.... J'étais seule! SEULE!

Edward. L'amour de ma vie. Celui pour qui j'avais été capable de damner mon âme. Jacob, mon meilleur ami -et à présent futur beau fils-. Renesmée. Surtout Renesmée. Ma fille. Je lui aurais donné tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Mais où étaient ils tous ? Avais je donc rêvé toute cette partie de ma vie ? J'en doutais. Levant le bras, je regardais la petite cicatrice blanche en forme de lune dessinée sur ma peau pale, celle que James m'avait laissée.

Un voix magnifique, mais néanmoins terrifiante, rompis le silence.

-Tu dois te poser bien des questions, très chère Bella.

Je sursautais. Regardant aux alentours,

-Aro ?

Je me rendis compte que ma question était ridicule. La voix que j'avais entendu était féminine.

-Je te croyais plus intelligente. Je dois avouer que tu me déçois beaucoup.

Sortie alors de l'ombre une femme magnifique -vampire, évidemment- habillée de noir. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur ses hanches. Ses yeux -rouges- me dévisageaient, curieux, et sa bouche était tordue en un rictus cruelle. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. C'était Sulpicia, la femme de Aro.

-Où est Edward ? Et Nessie ? M'empressais je de demander.

Elle sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées et incroyablement coupantes. Instinctivement , je faisais trois pas en arrière -ce qui eut pour effet de la faire éclater de rire-.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont saufs. Ils ne sont même pas au courant de ma présence ainsi que de ton absence.

-Depuis combien de temps suis je partie ? M'inquiétais je.

-Seulement quelques heures.

-Et pourquoi suis je comme ça ?

Je montrais mon corps de frêle humaine. Mon ancienne force me manquait. La puissance de mes muscles n'était plus présente mais j'avais la faible impression qu'elle était encore là. Comme quelqu'un à qui on ampute la jambe mais qui a malgré tout la sensation que son membre n'a pas été coupé.

-A vrai dire, nous avons fait une petite expérience fort enrichissante. Nous nous sommes alliés aux enfants de la lune -elle fronça le nez en signe de dégout-, les vrais, et nous leur avons demandé de te mordre. Cela a était plus qu'une réussite. En effet, tu as gardé la même apparence qu'un vampire! C'est une avancée dans l'histoire des vampires!

En entendant ses mots, je compris qu'elle était avide de gloire et probablement complètement folle. Je me rappelais aussi qu'elle avait des millénaires d'existence. Au fil des siècles, elle avait mal tourné.

-Mais pourquoi moi spécialement ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut être parce que tu as tenu en échec les Volturis avec ton seul talent, qui sait ?

Voyant mon air outré, elle rajouta;

-Non pas que je prenne les intérêts des Volturis à coeur! Ne te méprend pas ! Je te déteste juste. Il n'y a aucune raison aucune.

C'en était assez. Mon esprit n'en pouvait plus. Je voulais revoir ma famille, mais pas dans ces conditions. Pas _comme ça_.

-Je m'en vais. Annonçais je.

Elle ne fit aucune geste pour me retenir. Son visage ne semblait contenir que la haine qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard.

Je marchais durant des heures entre les arbres, tournant en rond. Je me perdais, retrouvais mon chemin, me reperdait. Il fallait que je trouve une ville, ou quelque chose d'approchant. J'avais soif -d'eau-, je mourrais de faim. Je finis par m'allonger par terre en me demandant qu'est ce qui m'avait emmené dans cette galère.

Des mains glacées me sortirent du sommeil. J'ouvrais les yeux et les écarquillaient de surprise et de joie.

-Edward ? Soufflais je.

-Bella.... Tu sens si bon....

Je le regardais, effrayée. Il semblait complètement fasciné par mon cou. Je ne compris que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il voulait me mordre. Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche.

-Edward! Protestais je.

Il ne réagit pas et continue d'avancer inexorablement vers mon jugulaire.

-Edward! Paniquais je.

Heureusement, c'eût pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il me contempla, horrifié, et recula à vitesse vampirique vers l'arbre le plus proche.

-Je suis désolé Bella! Dit il, douloureusement.

Il souffrait le martyr. Il m'étais facile de voir ce qu'il pensait. Il était complètement désorienté.

-Est ce que je rêve ?

Sa question me fit rire nerveusement. Si seulement! Mais mon vampire préféré ne dormant jamais, il eut été impossible que ce fut un rêve.

Je le regardais et répondis négativement à sa question par un signe de tête.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Haleta il.

-Sulpicia.... Murmurais je.

Je m'évanouis de fatigue.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois. Deux mois que Carlisle et Edward tentaient de trouver un solution. Deux mois que je voyais mon mari s'éloigner petit à petit à petit de moi.

Jacob ne venait presque plus. Alice, d'ordinaire si gentille, ne me parlait plus. Rosalie, avec qui je croyais m'être réconciliée, n'arrêtait de me jeter des regards envieux. Emmett faisait comme si de rien n'était, tout comme Jasper, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Il n'y a que ma fille qui n'y avait prêté une réelle attention, bien qu'à présent elle ne puisse s'empêcher de me mordre.

Je les entendais, la nuit.

Ils chuchotaient. Esmée pleurait. Rosalie cassait des meubles. Emmett et Jasper se contentaient d'écouter. Et Edward.....

Partait. Il partait de plus en plus souvent, sous prétexte de chasser, mais je savais que l'unique raison de son absence était ma subite transformation.

Il n'assumait pas de ne pouvoir se retenir. Il m'avait avoué plusieurs fois qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Je ne supportais plus de voir leurs airs de torturés.

Ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai enfin trouvé une solution:

Il me fallait trouver les enfants de la lune. Ils sauraient que faire pour me faire revenir à ma forme vampirique.

Me tenant la tête entre les mains, je gémis. J'avais de plus en plus souvent des migraines. C'en devenait insupportable, ajouté aux événements récents qui avaient bouleversés ma nouvelle vie.

Je contemplais soucieusement Nessie qui riait pour je ne sais quelle raison. Elle avait cinq ans et un physique d'une fille de quinze ans.

Quand nous nous promenions dans la rue, elle et moi, elle attirait les regards de tous les hommes, même les plus vieux, ce qui me dérangeait au plus haut point. J'en arrivais presque à la jalouser, songeant avec regret à ma beauté héritée de ma transformation en vampire qui disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à mon ancien physique de banale petite humaine.

Je secouais aussitôt la tête et me rendait compte que je plongeais peu à peu dans une profonde dépression.

La plupart de mes pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme de ma vie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus touché. Il ne m'embrassait plus, feignant de regarder la télé ou autres idioties de ce genre qui étaient, je le savais, complètement hors propos.

Assise sur un fauteuil du salon, je contemplais fixement un point invisible en face de moi quand Alice entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Bella! Les enfants de la lune! Ils vont venir ici!

Esmée leva la tête, me regarda puis regarda Alice et demanda:

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée! Grimaça Alice.

-Ils sont venus me tuer, dis je d'une voix atone.

-Bella, ne soit pas stupide.

-Si tu as une meilleure idée, dis le! Hurlais je. J'en ai marre que vous tiriez une tête d'enterrement à chaque fois que vous regardez dans ma direction! C'est à peine si vous osez me parler! Je craques!

Continuant sur ma lancée, je me tournais vers Edward:

-Quand on s'est marié, on s'est promit que l'on se soutiendrais pour le meilleur et pour le PIRE! POUR LE PIRE, EDWARD! Tu comprends cela ?

Il tourna les yeux vers moi, ses traits étaient presque indéchiffrables mais laissaient néanmoins apparaître une infinie tristesse. J'y cherchais en vain de l'amour, mais son visage parfait ne fit que me renvoyer à la figure mes plus grandes craintes.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, n'est ce pas ?

Mon corps et mon esprit se révoltèrent à cette idée.

Néanmoins, Edward riposta violemment:

-Bella! Tu crois que ce n'est difficile que pour toi ? Je t'aime plus que tout mais l'idée de te blesser -Idée que j'avais complètement abandonnée il y a cinq ans quand tu es devenues une vampire- refait peu à peu surface!

Alice intervint:

-Calmez vous tous les deux! Je disais donc, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, que je pense qu'ils viennent dans l'idée de faire la paix avec nous voir même de te retransformer!

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Ainsi, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Voyant mon aire d'imbécile heureuse, Alice rajouta:

-Bella. Même si ce sont eux qui t'ont transformé en humaine, ils ne savent probablement pas comment ils l'ont fait et comment te transformer à nouveau en vampire!

-Mais je vous ai demandé plusieurs fois de me mordre!

Edward intervint:

-Écoutes mon amour. Le venin des loups est encore présent dans ton corps. Si on te mordait, il y aurait probablement une réaction chimique qui s'ensuivrait dut à la rencontre du venin de vampire aux leurs! Tu ne le supporterais pas !

Bien que sa réponse ne me satisfit pas, je notais qu'il m'avait appelé « mon amour », chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé dans la foret.

-Tu as sans doute raison …


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD**

Cela faisait deux mois que je la voyais si faible si … humaine. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'humaniser un vampire. Contrairement à elle, que cette perspective rendait malheureuse, la plupart des membres de la famille voyait favorablement cette option.

Aussi, Rosalie avait décidé de demander aux enfants de la lune de la mordre. Dès qu'elle avait appris la mésaventure de ma Bella, elle avait choisit cette alternative. Esmée avait quand à elle de plus en plus de mal à contenir son attirance pour les humains. Alice s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Nous, les vampires mâles, voyons les compagnes de nos éternités belles et biens décidé à se faire humaniser.

Moi, je me morfondais dans mon coin. Cette histoire allait diviser la famille.

Mais un peur me taraudait: Bella avait de plus en plus le physique d'une femme de vingt cinq ans. Alors je me demandais si cette transformation ne donnait pas l'age que nous aurions du avoir à notre corps.

C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que j'empêche Rosalie et Esmée de se transformer. Elles deviendraient des vieilles femmes centenaires, voir des momies, si on les laissait faire. J'avais exposé cette idée à Carlisle qui m'avait expliquer tristement que si tels étaient leurs choix, on ne pourrait les en empêcher.

Ma fille se sentait mise à part dans cette histoire. Même Rosalie se détournait d'elle.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour la consoler et lui expliquer que tante Rosalie voulait un enfant plus que tout.

J'étais plongé dans mes rêveries -allongé dans notre lit, à moi et Bella, dans notre maison- quand je sentis l'odeur alléchante de ma femme. Le venin coula à flot dans ma gorge. Je l'avalais en vitesse.

La femme de ma vie s'assit sur mes genoux, sans mot dire.

Je lui caressais doucement le dos. Elle gémit de contentement et se tourna pour m'embrasser. Mes traits se fermèrent et je la repoussais sans brutalité.

-Bella... Je ne pourrais me retenir!

-Mais tu l'as déjà fait Edward! Protesta elle.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle ajouta, désespérée:

-J'ai envie de toi! Non mieux. J'ai envie de faire l'amour tout court! Je t'aime Edward, mais je ne retiendrais pas longtemps mes hormones! Si tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, j'irai chercher ailleurs.

Mon corps était tendu de désir mais sa dernière phrase me choqua. « J'irai chercher ailleurs ». Elle devait en avoir besoin. Moi aussi. Si elle savait la torture, mentale et physique, qu'elle m'infligeait en me disant ça!

Pour illustrer ses paroles, elle enleva lentement ses habits, devant moi, m'embrassa de force. J'étais le plus fort mais je n'arrivais pas à résister. Je ne VOULAIS pas résister. Mais je le fis tout de même. Lui faire mal était la dernière chose à faire.

Sentant ma réticence, elle attrapa ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain, vexée.

Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais sentir son odeur. Mais je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Je chantonnais doucement sa berceuse pour me donner du courage.

Ma Bella. Mon soleil.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Alice choisit pour entrer. Elle me regarda et comprenant que je n'allais pas bien, elle s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Écoutes moi, Edward. Ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment, c'est de force et de courage. Pas de mon imbécile de frère qui se traine comme une loque dans toute la maison. Alors tu vas mettre ma petite sœur de bonne humeur, emmène la au restaurant, à Paris, sur l'île d'Esmée je n'en sais rien! Mais si elle n'a pas retrouvé le sourire avant demain au soir, je l'emmène loin de toi.

Elle accompagna ses paroles de gestes menaçants.

_« Quel imbécile. Non mais je te jure. Pauvre Bella. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point elle souffre. En plus avec Esmée et Rosalie qui font des leurs et qui préparent leurs futures vies humaines, quelle famille! »_

-Edward, si tu en le fais pas pour moi où pour le bien de cette famille, fait le au moins pour la femme qui tu aimes!

Je hochais la tête. Elle avait raison. Demain, j'emmènerai mon humaine de femme à une pièce de théâtre. Pourquoi pas Roméo et Juliette ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Bien que je sois humaine à nouveau, je les entendus arriver. Ils étaient une dizaine à avancer à travers les arbres.

Bien évidemment, aucun n'était sous forme lupine. Ils étaient néanmoins terrifiants. Quelque chose de sauvage brillait dans leurs yeux. Je frissonnais.

Le plus petit allât à notre rencontre. J'en déduisit qu'il était le chef.

-Tu dois être Bella Cullen. Dit il en me saluant d'un signe de tête.

Edward, qui se tenait à mon coté depuis le début, grinça des dents avant d'aller lui serrer la main.

-Il put encore plus que Jacob! Souffla il dans une faible tentative d'humour pour me détendre.

J'ignorais plus ou moins sa réponse avant de demander:

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Savez vous comment me redonner ma forme vampirique ?

Le petit teigneux ricana et Edward me prit par la taille en grondant silencieusement.

-J'aime la franchise, Bella Swan. Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot et j'apprécie fortement cette qualité.

-Je ne te demande pas de commenter ce que j'ai dis mais d'y répondre!

C'est le moment que choisit Renesmée pour arriver. Et la réaction du mi-homme, mi-loup surpassa de loin tout ce que j'avais put imaginer. Il gronda et gratta la terre nerveusement.

Ma fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et me dit:

-Jacob va arriver. On ne va pas vous déranger, on va à l'appartement.

En effet, nous avions offert à Jacob un appartement. Mais c'était AVANT qu'on apprenne que Jacob et Nessie était ensemble.

A présent, notre plus grande crainte à moi et Edward -crainte qui était, soit dit en passant, la crainte de presque tous les parents confondus- était qu'ils tentent d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser et quelques caresses sur un oreiller.

Revenons en à nos moutons. Nessie partie, le lycanthrope se détendit et annonça:

-Je sais comment te retransformer en vampire. Il y aura certes, quelques inconvénient mais …

Ça, ça sentait mauvais. « quelques inconvénients ».

-Quels sont les «quelques inconvénients » dont vous avez parlé ? Me devançât Edward.

-Eh bien, je dirai que vous allez développer certains caractères des loups....

-Plaît il ?

De plus en plus nerveux (le fait qu'il soit à coté d'une maison remplie de vampires n'y était peut être pas pour rien) il renifla bruyamment.

Alice nous prit tous de court en répondant:

-Bella, tes crocs vont se développer à la pleine lune et tu seras encore plus forte, pour ce qui est des avantages. L'inconvénient étant que tu te recouvriras de poils l'histoire de deux ou trois pleines lunes, mais le phénomène ne s'intensifiera pas et ira jusqu'au jour ou le seul endroit où tu auras des poils sera …..

-Alice je t'en prie! La dernière partie n'était pas indispensable !

Elle soupira .

-Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est tes hormones où le fait que tu aies toujours eut les idées mal placées, mais je parlais de tes cheveux !

Alors comme ça c'est moi qui ait les idées mal placées ?!

-Peu importe! Nous interrompis Edward. Dites nous comment vous comptez la retransformer.

-Il va nous falloir du venin de vampire et du sang humain.

-Et ? Vous allez faire un rituel ? Dis je narquoisement.

-C'est exact. Répondit il des plus sérieusement.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Brice de Nice. Mais en tout cas, il m'avait pour ainsi dire « cassée ».

-Quand ??

Cette fois c'était Carlisle qui demandait.

-Demain au plus tard. Si on attend trop longtemps vous allez mourir.

-Quel est votre nom, loup ? Et d'où venez vous ?

Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage.

-Je m'appelle Zakaël. Et voici Aristote, Cornélius, Darian, Aramis, Antéo, Sixt et Wielfried.

Je tentais de retenir chaque prénom, ce qui en fut pas une mince affaire. Je regardais chacun des loups et m'apercevais qu'ils avaient tous le regard argenté, ce qui donnait l'impression que leurs yeux étaient presque blancs.

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon amoureux, je vis ses sourcils se froncer.

-Que voulez vous en échange ?

Celui que Zakaël avait appelé Aramis se plaça devant nous, arrogant.

-Mordez nous.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je sais, c'est une petite MAJ mais un chapitre 6 sera posté au plus tard mardi ! Bonne lecture! **

**[Playlist]**

**-Over my shoulder [Mika]**

**-Lonely Alcoholic [Mika]**

**-Honey Honey [Abba]**

**-I want to hold you hand [The Beatles]**

**-Wake up [Sliimy]**

**-La bohème [Aznavour]**

**-This is Jazz [Miles Davis]**

**-Life on Mars [David Bowie]**

***--__--**--__-***

***--__--**--__-***

***--__--**--__-***

Chapitre 5

_  
_Dont kiss the girls,

_N'embrassez pas les filles,_

_  
_I have the right to pull the girls.

_J'ai le droit de retirer ces filles._

_  
_Get in a fight,

_Etant dans une bagarre,_

_  
_On every night,

_Toutes les nuits_

_  
_The scratches, the bruises and the bites.

_Les scratches, les bruits et les morsures._

_  
_But i wanna touch

_Mais je veux toucher,_

_  
_And i wanna kiss,

_Et je veux embrasser_

_  
_And if you say no then i will persist,

_Et si tu dis non je vais persister,_

_  
_With you tonight,

_Avec toi cette nuit,_

_  
_You'll make it right.

_Tu vas bien le faire._

_  
_You know that you're wetting my appetite

_Tu sais que tu me mets en appétit.  
_

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient là et ils nous portaient déjà tous sur les nerfs. En plus d'écouter des chansons complètement indécentes, ils accompagnaient la musique de rots sonores.

Edward avait faillit les étrangler une bonne vingtaine de fois mais nous l'avions retenu, conscient -malgré que l'envie de les tuer nous avait plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit- qu'ils étaient ma seule chance de redevenir humaine.

En plus des débordements d'humeur d'Edward, il fallait en plus contenir ceux de Rosalie qui avait essayé de se retrouver seule en leur présence plus d'une fois.

Pour résumer la situation, l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas bonne et Renesmée avait eut raison de déserter.

Nous avions accepté de les mordre, espérant trouver un moyen de se défiler le moment venu.

J'étais assise dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne demi heure. Je me contemplais dans la glace, en quête des premiers signe de ma lycanthropie. Mais je ne trouvais rien, sinon que j'étais HUMAINE à nouveau.

Soudain, je regardais mes yeux. Quelque m'intriguait et j'avais la faible impression qu'ils avaient changé de couleur.

J'écartais mes paupières et observais le phénomène de plus près. Ils s'étaient éclaircis et viraient vers le gris. Je me demandais comment je n'avais pu voir ceci avant.

C'était très récent. Et probablement du à ce que m'avait fait les autres imbéciles.

Edward arriva silencieusement par derrière et me prit délicatement dans ses bras de marbre blanc.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour. Souffla il à mon oreille.

Le compliment sonna creux mais je tentais tout de même un sourire.

-Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis...

-C'est déjà pardonné, Bella. A la seconde où tu l'as dit.

Un hurlement nous vint du bas. Mon mari grommela. Cela ne paraissait pas urgent. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'Edward disparaisse en un coup de vent.

D'un pas trainant, je me décidais alors à quitter la salle de bain. Je descendit bruyamment les escaliers.

M'avançant dans le hall, je fus choquée par la scène qui s'imposait.

Rosalie était allongée par terre, magnifique malgré la douleur qui lui déformait le visage. Jasper tentait de la calmer mais je voyais bien combien cela lui était difficile.

-Que se passe il ? Marmonnais je.

Ma voix sonna horriblement faux.

-Emmett …. Il a été capturé par les Volturis.... Haleta Alice.


End file.
